Hetalia: Sims Edition
by Ariana-tan
Summary: This story is what happens when a Hetalia-obsessed teen decides to live out her dreams on Sims 3.


** I know, I know. Bad authoress, staring a new fic again. I'm sorry. Not really, but you get the point. When a plot bunny starts jumping around in my head, it must be written down immediately, or it will either be forgotten or bounce around in there for all of eternity. So … yeah.**

** Anyway, backstory time! If any of you actually read my LiveJournal blog (or really any of my sister's or my stories), you will know that I am absolutely obsessed with The Sims 3. This story is sort of based off of one of my games on that, which was in turn based off of "Hetalia: Axis Powers". Therefore, I am classifying it as a "Hetalia: Axis Powers" fic, if that's okay. I'm going to start it right after Feliciana and Ludwig (fem!Italy and Germany) have moved out of their friends' house – in my original game, Feliciana, Ludwig, Ally (fem!America), Arthur (England), Maddie (fem!Canada), Gill (fem!Prussia), Lovina (fem!Romano), and Antonio (Spain) all lived together, but then I wanted some of them to have babies, so I moved them out in couples… So this fanfic will start immediately after they have moved in. Oh, and for some reason or another they have a pet horse named Pepper, and they don't age at all (I made the Young Adult stage ridiculously long (over 400 days), so the chances of them aging at all in this fic are slim at best. The Baby and Toddler stages both last 2 days; childhood lasts 14 days; teenager stage lasts 15 days.**

** So, anyway, please don't be too mad at me, and I'm gonna start writing right now!**

Feliciana smiled slightly, humming to herself quietly as she painted on her easel. Her boyfriend, Ludwig, was shoveling hay for their pet horse, Pepper, out in the backyard. Suddenly, there was a car honking out on the street. She ran over to the window, and realized it was her carpool (Ludwig didn't have work that day, the lucky thing). She quickly changed into her work uniform (a lab coat, black slacks, and brown loafers) and ran downstairs. She kissed her husband on the cheek and got into the car.

The workday was tedious at best – she was very low-level, and had very little experience in her chosen field. Her boss didn't really trust her yet, as she had just started out at the company, but she was determined to do her best.

As the workday drew to a close, Feliciana said goodbye to her friends and took a cab home. She took a few deep breaths – she was so tired. Eventually, the cab pulled up in front of her three-bedroom house. She got out and walked around to the backyard, where Ludwig was rubbing Pepper down after an afternoon walk.

Ludwig turned at his girlfriend's approach and smiled gently. He walked over to Feliciana and took one of her hands gently in both of his, and … knelt with one knee on the ground and taking a jewelry box out of his back pocket. He looked up at her happily, opened the box, and asked, "Feliciana Maria Vargas, will you marry me?"

Feliciana clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, trying to conceal her excitement. However, that was sort of ruined, when she started bouncing on the balls of her feet. She just barely managed to gasp out a "yes" before wrapping both arms around her boyfriend – no, her _fiancé_'s – neck and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

Ludwig, blushing, took Feliciana's left hand and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. From there, things got hot and heavy fast. Ludwig kissed Feliciana hungrily on the lips, and lifted her up. He carried her into the house and laid her down on the bed. Before either of them truly knew what was going on, they were making love to each other. Shortly after they both climaxed, Feliciana fell into a blissful sleep, while Ludwig lay on the bed beside her, keeping watch.

Over the next three months, Feliciana was in a flurry of activity, trying to plan the perfect wedding. She picked out a dress, a pale yellow tea-length dress, that she looked adorable in, and even bought new black high-heels just for the occasion (she didn't want to be overly traditional, especially seeing as her soon-to-be husband was not even Catholic). Ludwig helped where he could, purchasing a wedding arch, hiring a preacher, and renting a tuxedo.

Sometime during the wedding planning, Feliciana began to notice that she would feel ill, often during the morning, and she would get tired a lot more easily than she had before. She talked to her older sister Lovina about it, but surprisingly Lovina was still a virgin – Antonio refused to make love to her until they were married, and Lovina was reluctant to get married at such a young age, having just recently graduated high school. Feliciana did not really have anyone else that she trusted enough to ask, especially seeing as how she was apparently the first of her friends to have actually lost their virginity, except for maybe Francis … and she really wasn't supposed to talk to him without Ludwig being there. And she really didn't want to worry Ludwig, especially so close to their wedding!

Either way, the wedding day finally arrived! At about noon, the bridesmaids showed up – Lovina, Gill, Maddie, and Ally, with Antonio, Francis, Kiku, and Arthur as escorts. By two, all their invited guests, including some of their neighbors, had arrived and gathered around the wedding arch. Feliciana watched as each bridesmaid walked up the aisle on the arm of her escort, before splitting up and standing on opposite sides of the arch. Finally, Feliciana walked up next to Ludwig.

Feliciana and Ludwig gazed soulfully into each other's eyes. The preacher called for them to exchange vows, and Feliciana was so breathless that she almost forgot hers! The entire thing was such a blur, that the next thing she remembered was the preacher saying, "You may now kiss the bride!" She felt Ludwig's lips on hers, and then she barely remembered anything else for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Feliciana felt much sicker than she had for weeks before the wedding. She rolled onto her side and looked at the clock – it was only 3 AM. It was also Sunday, Ludwig's only real day to sleep in, so she tiptoed quietly out of the room into the bathroom downstairs. She vomited into the toilet bowl, but apparently she was being louder than she had thought, because the next thing she knew, Ludwig was beside her, rubbing her back gently and muttering soothing phrases next to her ear.

Once she felt like she was no longer going to throw up, she launched herself tearfully into Ludwig's arms. Ludwig hugged Feliciana briefly and then kissed her on the forehead. He asked her, "What's wrong, _liebling_?" and caressed her cheek, checking for fever.

All Feliciana could do was sob into her new husband's chest.

Finally, Ludwig was able to extract himself from his hysterical wife and call the doctor. As soon as he was off the phone, he grabbed his wife's hand and a blanket, wrapping it around her, and ran with her out to the car. He drove her to the hospital nearby (there were no doctor's offices in Sunset Valley) and signed her in, then sat with her in the waiting room.

About 3 hours later, a nurse called, "Feliciana Var – Beillschmidt! Feliciana Beillschmidt!" She blushed at her error.

Feliciana and Ludwig stood up and followed the nurse into an examination room, where the nurse weighed the petite young woman and checked her height, marking down some figures on her pad. Then the nurse smiled and said that the doctor would see them soon.

About ten minutes later, the doctor strode into the room, smiling. He looked down at his pad and then at Feliciana and Ludwig. "So what appears to be the problem here?"

Feliciana sat up straighter, if just a little bit. "I threw up."

Ludwig frowned. "She's not running a fever, though. And I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time, either – she's never said anything or been sick while I've been there, but she's been looking pale. The only thing I can't figure out is that she seems to be **gaining** weight." Here he put his hand on his wife's slightly protruding belly.

The doctor frowned. "You two were recently married, correct?" The two nodded. "Did the two of you … consummate your marriage, perhaps before you were actually married?"

This time, Ludwig looked sheepish, but Feliciana looked excited. "Ooh, yes, we did!" She looked up at Ludwig adoringly. "I love him very much, and know he would never do anything to hurt me!"

The doctor made a note on his clipboard. "And did these symptoms start before or after the … consummation?"

Feliciana thought for a moment before replying. "After. About a month afterward."

The doctor nodded absentmindedly. "Okay, Mrs. Beillschmidt. Would you mind showing me your stomach for a moment?"

Feliciana folded her shirt up a little bit, exposing her belly to the doctor. The doctor's cold hands probed and prodded a bit, making a few more notes. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Beillschmidt. I just need to take an ultrasound – I should be able to see it by this point."

Feliciana nodded and took Ludwig's hand. The doctor instructed Feliciana to lay back on the bed, which she promptly did, and spread a very cold cream – even colder than his hands had been – onto her belly. He then lightly pushed the ultrasound machine across the cream. After a few minutes, he took the machine away. Another machine had been recording the entire thing, and the doctor played the video back.

The doctor watched the video first, then looked at Feliciana and Ludwig and smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Beillschmidt. You're going to have a baby."

**Yay! First chapter done! Sorry if it seems kind of rushed in places – I was going off of the actual Sims game, so it actually wound up being way more spaced out and had dialogue, which you don't get in the actual game. And in case you're curious, I have all the Sims expansion packs now (but at the time this part is set, I didn't have Showtime or Late Night, so you won't see any of that in this fic). This fic is also set about two weeks after I got the Pets expansion pack. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm gonna be heading off to bed soon, I think – spring break is awesome, but I'm getting kind of tired…**


End file.
